new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Corin Mei
"Wrong wrong, all wrong. Try again, this time without being an idiot." A sharp mind and a sharper tongue, Corin can be described as a bit of a womanizer, a bit of a bastard, and a damn good doctor; of which he is fully aware of all three descriptions of himself. Personality He doesn't tend to gloat but he isn't afraid to put people in their place when it comes to his chosen field and anything that could possibly increase his work flow. Otherwise, Corin is a rather interesting man to engage in a conversation on just about anything due to his rather extensive schooling and love of increasing his knowledge on anything that he can manage to get a text on. History Born and raised in the Aegean Republic on the floating island of Lygos in the city of the same name, Corin grew up to a lower class family that slaved themselves away in the industrial behemoth of a city they called home. Corin attended lower schooling and learned of his affinity for wind chakra sometime during his final year of basic education. His parents, not wanting a Shinobi in their family decided to withhold him from attending any of the many Shinobi academies he could have attended and opted to continue to pay for him to attend schooling even though it would mean more money out of their own already strained pockets. Corin didn't waste the opportunity provided to him by his parents and managed to place considerably high for all the years of his school life. With much hard work the young man would be accepted to a university on a medical program in Panna. Being taught by what are arguably some of the greatest minds in the world Corin's want to continue to learn only grew. He would graduate his program and begin working in one of the many public hospitals of Panna, building his experience and credibility to one day hopefully open a practice of his own back on Lygos but with the outbreak of the Great War Corin would find himself in a precarious position. Remain neutral with the rest of his country, or do what he had sworn to do upon becoming a doctor and do as much good as he could. Leaving Panna aboard a ship he would travel to the Fire Country where he would travel around with a caravan of volunteer doctors and medical assistants from other parts of the world as they trailed a Fire Country host. It would be in the tents of this caravan with the sounds of battle in the near distance that Corin would finally feel he was making a difference, that he had found his true calling as a medical practitioner. After the war ended Corin would remain in the service of the Fire Country, earning citizenship through his own service. Currently he serves as the Chief Medical Officer of the 11th Brigade of the Third Imperial Division, although how he ended up in a majority Cho unit is a tale worth listening to if you get the man drunk enough. Skills * Highly Skilled Surgeon * Great Chakra Control * Average Strength * Good Reflexes * Speaks fluent Franc and Aegean * Speaks Taika, Chonobi, Yakimara and Rén with an obvious Franc accent Category:Empire of Akino Category:Imperial Akinian Military Category:NPC Roster